


Batcave

by 247_series



Series: rnm coda [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Confessions, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malex, cowboys and aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: To put the two of them out of their misery Michael popped up the lid of the lair effortlessly and Alex followed the lead, turning away and climbing out of there without noticing that Guerin wasn’t behind him. Back into the real world the only thing Alex could process was the need that had built up throughout the day of drowning himself in cheap beer.





	Batcave

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

After what felt like one of the longest and most draining day of both of their lives, the secrets were all out in the open – aliens, abilities, project shepherd and Rosa’s death. The latter shocked Alex’s to his core. While hearing Michael stuttered his memories of that night, Alex had to take a few steps backwards to balance himself onto the other man’s working table. Michael thought about reaching for him, but he could see Alex’s dark-brown eyes turning pitch black with disbelief and denial. It wasn’t the fact that Michael had covered up the murder of one of his best friends but knowing he did so to protect his own sister, when he was only seventeen. _Seventeen_.

There was nothing Alex could possibly do or say to erase the atrocities that burdened Michael life, and that shattered him. At seventeen he had gone to war, seen innocent people being slaughtered, lost his leg, but this kind of pain wasn’t physical or even emotional. It was _cosmic_, as if their connection transcended time and space and they were both there that night; as if his atoms were being pulled by the electrons in Michael’s atoms and Alex was inside him, sensing the effort his body underwent to reach the full potential of his abilities, experiencing the 100ml/hr train of thoughts racing through Michael’s mind – and it was too much. Alex was on the verge of tears when he snapped out of that, whatever _that_ was. Enabled to form a coherent sentence he froze, and the bunker went completely silent.

To put the two of them out of their misery Michael popped up the lid of the lair effortlessly and Alex followed the lead, turning away and climbing out of there without noticing that Guerin wasn’t behind him. Back into the real world the only thing Alex could process was the need that had built up throughout the day of drowning himself in cheap beer. Maybe it was nothing but a bloody bad joke or a nightmare – usually in those he still is a whole “Manes man”, but he was well aware of his prosthetic.

*

“You’re paying me a visit?” DeLuca sounded unsure, Alex hadn’t been to the Wild Pony more than a couple times since he got back from the middle east.

“I could really use a drink,” he confessed “and a friend.”.

“So what’s going to be our poison tonight?”

“The bar is packed Maria, for the time being a beer it’s fine, we can talk latter? I’ll help you close” his words were overflowing with defeat.

Maria threw Alex a beer from across the bar, no questions asked. He finished it in two gulps.

“Maybe you should take it easy Alex, I don’t want to throw your ass out. Besides, I already have Guerin for that.”

“Just keep them coming” he didn’t even glance at her.

*

“I’ll have a whiskey, please” Alex knew that voice, there he was and shortly after Maria’s comment about him. That made Alex quiver. He was drunk and only had had a couple of beers. Now wasn’t the best time to cross paths with Michael again, especially not after the day they had share.

“Alex?” Michael whispered but it was enough for the other one to hear him calling. There was a stool away from each other and no one was sitting between them.

Alex didn’t react right away.

Michael slipped a hand in his pocket and grabbed his flask, not even whiskey was strong enough for him.

“G...ive me that” Alex dragged his speech but was able to snatch the acetone out of Michael’s hand in a blink.

Michael just couldn’t contain himself, not when Alex had just taken a huge sip of his acetone thinking it was more booze, a stronger one. That made him laugh almost hysterically for a few seconds before the smell of the nail polish remover started to intertwine with Alex’s flavor. The man had swallowed it like a pro, not even flickering an eye when the acid taste ran down his throat.

“Jesus Alex, how much have you had to drink?” he was trying to concentrate on anything other then that hypnotizing smell, though failing miserably.

“You don’t get to ask-k me that.”

“Do you want me to call DeLuca?” Alex rolled his eyes “Or take you home?”

“Now you want-t me... to... to go home with...” he pointed at Michael “A few hours ago you kicked me out of your batcave.”.

“Fuck Manes, are you kidding me? I’m taking you to the cabin.”

Michael broke the distance between them, trying to pick Alex up from the bar stool to carry him on his shoulders.

“I don’t want to be friends, Michael” Alex accentuated the f word. He was looking at Michael with puppy eyes, conscious of what that would do to him. So he tried his luck and leaned forward, a smile forming on his lips when he felt Michael’s warmth, unable to resist and pulling Alex to a sloppy kiss with an after taste of acetone.

“I’m not going to take advantage of a drunk man.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
